


[Art] TVD and The Originals Wallpapers

by LilGray (Saoirse_Konstantin), Saoirse_Konstantin



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Klaus' Artwork, Raven - Freeform, Slides, Wallpaper, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/LilGray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin
Summary: A place for all my non-Kol Mikaelson TVD and the Originals wallpapers
Relationships: Damon and His Raven, Niklaus and His Wolf
Kudos: 3





	1. Niklaus and His Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrodaemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrodaemon/gifts).



> Wallpaper I made for pyrodaemon of Niklaus and his wolf.


	2. Henrik: The Best of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Klaus' sketchbook.


	3. Damon and His Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Damon Salvatore and his Raven Wallpaper I made a year or two ago.


	4. Mikaelson Family Slide Wallpapers Series: Mikael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Series of Slide Wallpapers (seven of them) featuring the Mikaelson's. The slides were my solution to having tiny, low resolution pictures that I wanted to use in my graphics but couldn't due to their low quality. This one is of Mikael.


	5. Mikaelson Family Slide Wallpapers Series: Freya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Series of Slide Wallpapers (seven of them) featuring the Mikaelson's. The slides were my solution to having tiny, low resolution pictures that I wanted to use in my graphics but couldn't due to their low quality. This one is of Freya.


	6. Mikaelson Family Slide Wallpapers Series: Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Series of Slide Wallpapers (seven of them) featuring the Mikaelson's. The slides were my solution to having tiny, low resolution pictures that I wanted to use in my graphics but couldn't due to their low quality. This one is of Finn.


	7. Mikaelson Family Slide Wallpapers Series: Elijah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Series of Slide Wallpapers (seven of them) featuring the Mikaelson's. The slides were my solution to having tiny, low resolution pictures that I wanted to use in my graphics but couldn't due to their low quality. This one is of Elijah.


	8. Mikaelson Family Slide Wallpapers Series: Niklaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Series of Slide Wallpapers (seven of them) featuring the Mikaelson's. The slides were my solution to having tiny, low resolution pictures that I wanted to use in my graphics but couldn't due to their low quality. This one is of Niklaus


	9. Mikaelson Family Slide Wallpapers Series: Kol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Series of Slide Wallpapers (seven of them) featuring the Mikaelson's. The slides were my solution to having tiny, low resolution pictures that I wanted to use in my graphics but couldn't due to their low quality. This one is of Kol.


	10. Mikaelson Family Slide Wallpapers Series: Rebekah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Series of Slide Wallpapers (seven of them) featuring the Mikaelson's. The slides were my solution to having tiny, low resolution pictures that I wanted to use in my graphics but couldn't due to their low quality. This one is of Rebekah.


End file.
